Wayne the Irregular
by Book girl fan
Summary: The continuing adventures of Wayne the Irregular, as first seen in The Collected Adventures chapters 17 & 18. Now moved to here.
1. Chapter 1

**This is dedicated to Rockztar. She should know why. **

**This is something slightly different for me, so tell me if you like it. **

* * *

Holmes felt a small hand creep into his pocket. He quickly grabbed it, spinning around to face its owner. A small boy, with grubby blonde hair, stared defiantly back at him.

"Wotcher grab me for, gov?" He scowled, his little face twisting up. "I didn't do nothin'!"

"I would have to disagree. You tried to steal my wallet." Holmes replied, looking severe.

The boy was unrepentant. "Wot ya going to do about it?"

Holmes quickly glanced over the boy, seeing his old clothes marked with signs of living on the street. "You won't survive long on the street with such pitiable skills. How would you like to work for me?"

"I don't even know ya, mate. Why would I want to work for you?" The boy seemed defiant, but Holmes could see a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"I want you to be one of my Irregulars. You will have a place to sleep at night, other boys to teach you skills, and employment."

"You ain't just joking with me?"

"I assure you, I am quite serious."

"Well, alright then." The boy followed Holmes to the Irregular's warehouse. Only Wiggins was present, having already returned from a day's work. Holmes left the boy with him, and started back to Baker Street.

"What's yer name, kid?" Wiggins.

"Wayne," said the boy.

* * *

**Wayne is my idea, and is only to be used with my permission.**


	2. Chapter 2

**More of the adventures of Wayne the Irregular! Thanks to mrspencil for encouraging me to continue.**

* * *

"Wayne, ya gotta try out yer skills. Ya need to have a way to get food." Wiggins said, beckoning the newest Irregular over.

"Don't Mr Holmes take care of that?" the boy asked. After a few days living with the Irregulars, he was looking much healthier.

"Mr Holmes don't always have work for us, and we need something to survive on. Get over here, ya need to show ya got what it takes."

"Alright, mate, keep yer hair on." Wayne sauntered over, and proceeded to slip his fingers into Wiggins's pocket. Wiggins grabbed his fingers. "Ya need more practice. Try harder this time."

Wayne, scowling, dipped his fingers into Wiggins's pocket again.

"Better," Wiggins said. "Still not good enough. Ya get caught, the peelers will jail ya, then yer in trouble. Let me show you."

Wiggins walked past one of the boys still eating at the fire, then turned and came back to Wayne, a grubby penny in his hand. Wayne laughed at this show of skill, then his look turned to fright as he looked over Wiggins's shoulder. "Who-who's that?"

Wiggins turned around, and chuckled. "That's just the doctor. Hallo Doctor!" He continued, as Watson walked into the warehouse, greeted with cheers from the assembled boys.

"I was just watching your stunning display of pickpocketing." Watson said. Wiggins blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Holmes told me he had found a new Irregular, and I came around to meet him," Watson explained. All the boys knew that the doctor had really come to check the new boy for any signs of injury and illness. Many of them had themselves been checked over by Dr Watson when they first joined the Irregulars, and knew from experience that nothing could be hidden from him.

"Here he is, Doctor!" One of the more mischievous boys called. Wayne was pushed out of the crowd and towards Watson. He turned to glare at the boy who had pushed him, then looked suspiciously at the doctor.

"You a real doctor?" He asked.

The boys scoffed at him. "Course he's a real doctor! He's Dr Watson!"

Wayne's suspicious scowl did not abate. "That don't mean nothing to me. My mama died 'cause of a doctor, and I know a fake when I see one!"

"Do I look like a fake?" Watson asked gently.

The blonde looked Watson up and down, then shook his head. "Nah, you're not a fake."

"I'm very glad to hear so," Watson said, trying to keep a straight face. "Now, may I examine you?"

"S'pose so," the boy reluctantly agreed.

Watson's lingering look of amusement quickly changed to horror when he found the boy's back covered with bruises.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where did you get these bruises?" Watson asked tightly.

The boy shrank back. "It's no big deal, doc. It just happened."

Dr Watson sighed, bringing his voice back to a reassuring tone. "These bruises don't just happen, Wayne. Someone did this to you. Who was it?"

"It wasn't much," the boy sulked, crossing his arms defensively. "I got 'prenticed to Mr Collins, and he didn't much like me. So I ran for it. I weren't the only one either. Mr Collins don't much like nobody. Me and Tom, that's my mate, we ran together, but he got caught by the coppers, and taken back to Mr Collins. Drew ran the week before, they never found 'im. I heard that Mick got away too, but I never knew 'im, so it don't matter to me." The boy paused to breathe, then continued on, the words spilling out of him. "Tom and I, we were real close, like brothers. He got a job soon as, but when he got caught I had to find some way to get somethin' to eat. That's when Mr Holmes caught me, and brought me here."

Watson knelt down to Wayne's level and put a hand on his shoulder, looking him straight in the eyes. "I promise you," he said. "Mr Collins will greatly regret having you beaten."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Wayne led Holmes and Watson to Mr Collins's workshop. Upon seeing the man working there, Wayne faltered, then turned to the men behind him. "That there's Mr Collins. I can't see Tommy nowhere, but maybe he's out back."

"Thank you, Wayne," Watson said. "Would you like to go back now?"

"No way, gov!" the boy said, looking offended. "I'm no chicken. I wanna help find Tom!"

"Very well," Watson agreed. "But you are to stay back, and not come too close."

Wayne nodded agreement, and followed behind Watson and Holmes as they walked up to Mr Collins.

"What can I do for you men today?" Collins asked, wiping his hands together. He was caught totally off guard by the swift fist coming his way, and was knocked to the ground, out cold.

"All right, Mr 'Olmes!" Wayne shouted.

"Now he is dealt with," Holmes said, wiping off his hand. "Let us go find Tommy."

Wayne led the way into the back of the workshop. There were five boys working there, who crowded around as Wayne entered.

"Ya made it!" one said.

"Ya gonna help us, Wayne?" another asked. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Doc Watson and Mr 'Olmes. We gonna get rid of Mr Collins." He looked around. "Where's Tommy?"

The boys looked grim. "In the basement."


	6. Chapter 6

Wayne ran down the stairs to the basement, with Holmes and Watson hurrying after him.

"Tommy!" He yelled. "Tommy, where are you?"

The basement was filled with sacks and bags, as well as shelves. Holmes stopped beside one of the bags and hefted it slightly. A metallic jingle emerged.

"Hmm," Holmes murmured. "What has Mr Collins been up to?"

He quickly searched the surrounding shelves and found a small knife. He cut the sack open, and a glint of gold was revealed.

"Ha!" He exclaimed. "Watson!"

Watson quickly came to Holmes's side. "Can you see him?"

"Oh, the boy? No, I have found evidence that our Mr Collins is a quite expert forger. These coins, look at them," he bent down and picked up a coin, oblivious to Watson's unimpressed expression. "They are almost perfect! It's very good indeed. I should say the average Londoner would believe it entirely. There is, however, a slight problem with the Queen's nose, that exposes it as a forgery. Can you see it, Watson?"

"Holmes, there is a boy's life on the line here," Watson said in exasperation. "Cou-" He was interrupted by a shout from Wayne. "Doc!"

They both ran over, and saw a young boy lying still on the basement floor. Watson laid a hand on his neck, and felt for a beat.

* * *

**So, will Tommy live, or die? Tell me, which one do you want? Review with your answer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The vote was overwhelming, five to none, though Rockztar wanted me to keep you all hanging. So..**

* * *

Watson knelt back. "He's alive."

"Wot happened to 'im?" Wayne asked worriedly.

"He is severely malnourished, dehydrated, and has some serious bruises," Watson said seriously. His voice softened, and he smiled at the boy hovering at his shoulder. "With rest and good food, he should be fine."

"Ya scared me, doc! I thought he was gonna die!" Wayne wiped his hand over his forehead in mock relief, the smile on his face betraying his elation.

Watson scooped up Tom, and stood upright, wincing as he strained his shoulder.

"Would you like me to take him?" Holmes asked quietly.

Watson shook his head. "I am alright Holmes. I should much prefer to carry him myself."

Holmes reluctantly acquiesced, though he kept a keen eye on Watson as they made their way back up the stairs.

When they reached the top, a gaggle of boys gathered around.

"Will 'e be alright, Doc?" One asked anxiously.

"Tom gotta be alright, 'e just gotta!" Another boy called out.

Watson raised his voice to be heard over the noise. "Tom will be fine. He will soon be well again. Until then, he will be looked after."

"Where ya goin' to to take 'im?" Wayne asked as they walked through the workshop.

Holmes and Watson exchanged a glance. "He will stay at Baker Street until he's better."


	8. Chapter 8

Holmes, Watson and Wayne made their way to the street outside, Watson still carrying Tommy. A cab soon pulled up beside them. Watson carefully settled Tommy inside, before climbing in himself. Holmes and Wayne followed, the latter excited to be inside a cab.

"Where to, gents?" The cabbie asked.

"Baker Street," Holmes replied.

They soon arrived at Baker Street, and went inside, Watson once again carrying Tom. Mrs Hudson met them in the front hall.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"This here's me mate, Tommy. The doc's looking after him." Wayne beamed. He leant closer to Mrs Hudson and whispered confidentially. "He's a real good sort, ain't he missus?"

Mrs Hudson chuckled as Watson turned red, having overheard the conversation. "He is indeed."

"Mrs Hudson," Watson interjected. "Could you bring tea upstairs, and perhaps some broth? Young Tom is in need of nourishment."

"Of course, Doctor." Mrs Hudson hurried off to the kitchen.

Watson carried Tom up to the sitting room, and laid him on the lounge.

"Holmes, could you get him some water?" Watson requested of the man hovering in the doorway. Holmes quickly nodded and left the room, moments later returning with water. Watson thanked him, and dropped a cloth in the water, wringing it out and laying it on Tom's forehead.

At the cool touch, Tom slowly blinked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with schoolwork.**

* * *

"Who're you?" Tom slurred. "Wha's going on?"

"This is Doctor Watson and Mr 'Olmes," Wayne said helpfully. "They helped me get ya out of the workshop."

Tom turned his head and looked at the room. "Where am I?"

"You are at Baker Street, Tommy. You will be safe here," Watson said gently. "Rest now."

Tommy murmured his assent and curled back into the cushions. Within moments, he was sound asleep. Watson covered the boy with a blanket, then all three quietly left the room.

"What will we do with him?" Holmes asked quietly. "He cannot stay here long."

"Perhaps the boy has family to take care of him?" Watsom suggested. He turned to Wayne. "Wayne, do you know if Tom has family?"

The boy shook his head. "Me and Tom never talked 'bout families. It don't matter ta me if 'e got one, but if 'e does, I dunno 'bout it."

"Would the Yard know?" Watson asked Holmes.

Holmes considered the question, puffing thoughtfully on his pipe. "The boy was almost certainly a runaway. If this boy was from the dirtier parts of town, then no, they would not know. They rarely keep records of runaways in that area. There are simply too many. However, I believe Tom may in fact be from the country. His accent is not town bred."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much to johnsarmylady for her help! I'm trying to finish this up quickly, to stop it from being an unfinished story. I expect only one or two more chapters. **

* * *

"Then where is the boy from?" Watson asked.

"I believe he may be from Bristol. It would have been fairly easy for him to hide on a train, and leave like that." Homes stood up and made for the door. "I will make enquiries."

"Could oi go with ya? I won't get in the way, promise!" Wayne pleaded.

Holmes shook his head. "No, you cannot come, Wayne. Stay here with Watson and Tom."

The boy looked sulky, but did not protest. Holmes strode to the door, and bade Watson farewell.

Several hours later, Holmes returned, beaming. "I believe I have found young Tom's family. He is from Bristol, and has a grandfather who has been eagerly awaiting his return. Tom may go home as soon as he wishes."

"Will his grandfather be able to care for him properly?" Watson asked.

"His grandfather has the means to look after him. He will be cared for there, Watson," Holmes assured him.

Wayne looked from one to the other. "I don't want Tom ta go! I wanna 'ave 'im 'ere with me, to be Irregulars!" He appealed to Watson. "Does 'e really 'ave to go, Doc?"

"Yes, he does," Wafson said sympathetically. "Tom has a grandfather who wants to see him again. He needs to go home."

"All right, but can oi say bye?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Final part of this. If you want me to continue, tell me so!**

* * *

"Tom won't be leaving until morning, so you can say goodbye then." Holmes said.

The next day, they took the train to Bristol, and delivered Tom to his grandfather, with Watson leaving strict instructions that Tom was to be well fed and rested.

As they left the house, Watson noticed Wayne's lower lip quivering. "Dear boy, are you alright?"

Wayne nodded furiously, wiping his sleeve across his eyes. 'Oi jus' got somethin' in me eye. Oi'll be right."

Watson offered his handkerchief, and the boy took it with a quiet, "Ta, Doctor."

He took a deep breath, and started to talk. "Me and Tom got to be friends after a while, 'cause we both worked there. I didn't have no parents to look after me, and 'e didn't have none either. We shared a blanket on the floor, kept each other warm at night. We was gonna run away together, get jobs. We tried, but 'e got caught. I was-" Wayne looked guilty. "I was trying ta pinch a purse, you know, just to get along like, but the toff caught me at it. Tom distracted 'im, to let me get away." His voice dropped. "I ain't never had a friend like that before."

Watson put his arm around the boy's shoulders. "You do now. All of the Baker Street Boys."


	12. Chapter 12

"What on earth happened?" Watson asked.

Wayne and Jacob kept their gazes down, looking at their shoes ashamedly. They were both white, covered from head to toe in flour.

Wayne scuffed his shoe against the ground. "Well, ya see, we was jus' poking 'round a bit-"

"-in the alley out the back of a building." Jacob chimed in.

"Yeah, 'cause we needed something to eat," Wayne continued. "We was hungry, ya know."

"But what happened?" Watson asked with some exasperation.

"Uh, it smelled nice," Jacob said with a sheepish smile. "So we wanted to see if there was something to eat there."

"We was real hungry, Doc," Wayne said. "Still are."

Watson took the hint and went to the kitchen to ask Mrs Hudson for some biscuits. Returning, he laid the platter in front of the boys, and they grabbed the warm biscuits eagerly. After a minute or so, Jacob looked up at Watson, and nudged Wayne to make him pay attention. Wayne scowled at him, grabbing a few more biscuits and shoving them in his pockets before continuing.

"Ya see, Doc, we were looking 'round the alley, when we saw a few bags and thought they might have biscuits. 'Ow were we ta know they were fulla flour?"

Jacob whispered to his companion, "Next time, let's stay away from bakeries."


End file.
